Change the Channel, Please
by TTA-Dude
Summary: CoAuthored by Zim999. Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Hamton watch television only to find nothing good to watch. A commentary and critique on the cartoon shows of today. Feel free to agree or disagree with our oppinions. Read and Review.


**_Tiny Toon Adventures_ Present:  
****Change the Channel, Please!**

_Created by TTADude and Zim999_

**The following was created as a collaboration project by TTADude and Zim999. It is an edited version of the original creation that has been edited for spelling, grammar, style, and content. Many opinionsare based soley on one author's view. That author will remain anonymous.**

A lone snowflake floated towards the earth one winter's day in Acme Acres. It landed right onto a classroom window at Acme Looniversity. The window was that of a classroom Daffy was teaching at the moment. He was busy lecturing the class about old cartoons of the past. Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Hamton were in that class. While Buster, Babs, and Hamton watched with attentiveness, Plucky was slumped over his desk, asleep and out like a log, snoring heavily.

"And so you see class," Daffy said to the class, "That is the very secret of _Voltron_'s success."

With that, the school bell rang, and all the students raced out of the classroom. Plucky groggily woke up from his desktop nap.

"Morning already?" Plucky asked.

"You fell asleep in class, Pluckster," Buster said to his feathery friend sitting next to him, "again!"

"Yeah!" Plucky said still half-asleep.

"Professor Daffy is your role model!" Buster said, "You of all people should have stayed awake for his class!"

"When you hear one thing about old cartoons, you heard them all" Plucky replied.

"Speaking of cartoons" Babs interrupted, walking up to the two from behind them, "You all want to go to my house and see if anything is good on TV?"

"Hold it!" Buster exclaimed, "We're going to my house!"

"When did we agree to this?" Babs asked.

"We agreed to this on account that my house is empty" Buster wittily replied.

"Good Point!" Babs remarked.

And so, the four left for Buster's house. Snow began to drift slowly and gracefully down from the dreary, cloudy sky above. As soon as the ground was sprinkled with snow like cheese on spaghetti, the four were at Buster's burrow, sitting in the warmth of Buster's den on the plush couch in front of the television set. Buster flipped through the many channels with remote in hand. The four had expressions of extreme boredom upon their faces.

"Coming up next," The announcer said on televison, "It's _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_!"

Buster changed the channel.

"Coming up next," The announcer said on television, "It's _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_!"

Buster changed the channel, again.

"Coming up next," The announcer said on television, "It's _Power Rangers Mystic Force_!"

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Plucky screamed.

"I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!" Buster replied.

"TOO MANY BAD FRANCHISE SEQUALS!" Hamton added.

Buster finally reached _Nickelodeon_. Unfortunately, a marathon of _As Told by Ginger_ was showing.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Babs said, turning green and holding her mouth.

"I though girls liked this stuff?" Buster asked.

"Not 24/7" Babs said. She then turned around on the couch, put her head behind it, and threw up chunks.

"What's on _Cartoon Network_?" Hamton asked. Buster flipped to it.

Buster switched to the channel. To their dismay, the only thing on were live action movies, of all things.

"How can they get away with that?" Plucky asked.

"Ted Turner is a greedy tyrant with no regard to human souls!" Buster answered.

"And I thought _Jetix_ was bad." Hamton replied.

"Don't even get me started" Plucky said, "I just had lunch hours ago, don't make me sick!"

"Well the show with Robot Monkeys is cool," Hamton said, "but watching snails tap dance is better then the rest of it."

"Oh, Just change it to_ Disney Channel_!" Babs snapped angrily, "They must have some sort of quality programming?"

"Are you talking about our company's rival?" Buster asked.

"Better than nothing" Babs added.

Buster changed to the _Disney Channel_, where _Buzz on Maggie_ was showing.

"Flies!" Plucky asked, "You're kidding me!"

"Talking flies?" Babs asked, "What's next, talking rabbits?"

"Don't start Babs." Buster said as he changed the channel.

"Next on Kids WB," the announcer said. "It's Pokemon!"

Everybody screamed in horror.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Plucky screamed.

Buster flicked through the channel as fast as he could. He changed it to Fox, where _King of the Hill _was showing.

"I hate TV on mondays." Plucky said.

"At least this one isn't as bad as the other shows like it" Buster said. "Have any of you guys seen _Family Guy_?"

"At least it's better than _South Park_" Plucky said.

"DON'T EVEN START PLUCKY!" the others yelled at him.

"Alright!" Plucky said. "No show could top _Invader Zim._"

"You like Invader Zim?" Buster asked in surprise.

"Didn't _Nickelodeon_ cancel that show ages ago?" Hamton asked.

"At least it's better then _Jimmy Neutron_" Plucky said in his defense, "He's basically a _Dexter_ rip-off, big time!"

"Not as big a ripoff as _Jake Long_ or _Juniper Lee_ is to _Danny Phantom_" Babs added.

"At least Dexter has a larger lab & better inventions." Plucky added. "I could find better stuff Jimmy makes at a yard sale."

"I could never forgive _Nick_ for wreaking our lives." Buster said.

"Yeah they ruined our theme song." Plucky added.

"They did?" Hamton asked.

"They cut the WB logo out of the song." Buster answered.

"That's how they wrecked our lives?" Babs asked, "If I remember correctly, Nick saved our lives! When _Fox_ dumped us, they took us in. And after we were transferred to _Cartoon Network_, where we were canceled in one month, _Nick_ took us back in!"

"Yeah! They got rid of us within a year!" Buster said sarcastically

"At least we got transferred to the _Nicktoons_ channel!" Hamton replied.

"Who watches _Nicktoons TV_?" Babs asked.

"Good point!" Hamton replied.

"News Flash!" Buster announced, "It not on _Nicktoons_ anymore. They replaced us with reruns of those skater punks"

"_Rocket Power_?" Babs asked.

"Yeah." Buster said.

"I also want to blame Japan for some reason" Plucky said, "I just don't know what to blame them for."

"How about producing lamer cartoons than those made here in the good US of A!" Buster replied, "and then those animes somehow sell like hotcakes! I'm still mad our show isn't on DVD yet. I hope all the episodes aren't just put on _Best of_ volumes."

"Yeah!" Babs exclaimed, "When are we going to get season volumes like _Ducktales_ or _Rescue Rangers_ did!"

"Have you guys noticed that no one buys other _Nicktoons_ merchandise other then Zim?" Plucky asked.

"Yeah those other _Nicktoons _couldn't attract flies." Buster said.

"What about _Spongebob_, _Fairly Oddparents_, _Danny Phantom_?" Babs asked, "They're pretty big!"

"Yeah!" Plucky replied, "But Zim has at least 4000 fan fictions" Plucky said.

"Excuse me!" Buster interrupted, "But have you seen the original _Tiny Toon Adventures Fan Fiction Archive_? It's been around for ten years and has more fan fictions than Zim."

The other agreed, as Buster continued to find a better show to watch.

"Is it just me, or is fan fiction becoming just as cheesy as the shows on TV these days?" Hamton asked. "I mean, one fanfic about us on the _TTA Fan Fiction Archive_ has more thought in them than fifty fanfics on other shows on have put together."

They all shrugged. Outside the snow continued to fall. Babs looked at the snow enviously.

"I'm beginning to think playing in the snow is better than watching these shows" she said said.

"Yeah." The other said, as Buster switched of the television. The four raced off outsides and into the snow, where they began to frolic. After a few hours, they coninuted to play in the snow, even near sunset.

"Well!" Babs said, "This is much better than watching television!"

"I think getting a roof canal is better than watching _that_ type of television!" Buster added.

They all laughed.

**The End**

**What do you think of the fic? Agree with us? Disagree? Just review and/or flame!**


End file.
